1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device having a line-type inkjet head in which a line head including a plurality of nozzles configured to eject ink arranged in a main-scanning direction is arranged for each color at intervals in a sub-scanning direction perpendicular to the main-scanning direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of the inkjet image forming device, the use of the line-type inkjet printer has been spreading, which enables implementation of high-speed printing by performing image formation (printing) in the main-scanning direction by so-called one-path printing.
In the inkjet printer of this type, a line head is used in which a plurality of nozzles configured to eject ink is arranged in the main-scanning direction. In particular, in the inkjet printer capable of printing in two or more colors, line heads for respective colors are arranged at intervals in the sub-scanning direction perpendicular to the main-scanning direction.
In addition, a color image is formed on a print paper by causing each nozzle of the line head to eject ink droplets when the print paper passes under the line head of each color while transferring the print paper in the sub-scanning direction.
Incidentally, in the color inkjet printer, a deviation of landing position of ink droplets of two or more colors intended to land on the same pixel position of the print paper causes a disadvantage that the color of the pixel becomes different tinges from the original color. In addition, it is known that such a disadvantage is generated also in the case where unevenness associated with vibration in the main-scanning direction and in the sub-scanning direction is caused when the print paper is transferred by an endless transfer belt.
Accordingly, in order to prevent the change in color of an image, resulting from the deviation of landing position of ink droplets of each color generated by the transfer unevenness of the print paper by the transfer belt, it is proposed that profile data with contents corresponding to the transfer unevenness of the transfer belt is acquired or selected from alternatives and the ink ejection timing is corrected using this (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-234681    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-23294